L-Force: Possesion
by ironlegion
Summary: When one of the L-force is used against them by a past foe, the rest of the team must work together to save their sibling before it's too late. L-force Halloween special.


A car was racing down the streets carrying a crew of five bank robbers. They were laughing joyfully, having just evaded the police except for the one driving who was oddly quiet, his eyes an odd glowing red.

"Yeah, we lost em!" Said one in the back.

"Now to just get back to the hideout and count our green!" The group of thugs guffawed until their car came to a stop. The men looked outside and were horrified when they saw that their ride was now being held in place by the leader of the L-force!

"I think you guys forgot to process that withdrawal." He said.

In front of the car was a teenage boy with shaggy blonde hair and some stubble on his chin. He wore a full light blue bodysuit with a large L in the center and a blue and white cape. He was the L-forces leader, Bossman.

"Why don't I point you in the right direction so you can go back and pay?" He picked up the car, flipped it upside down and slammed it into the ground. The group inside fled in different directions, hoping to get away from him.

He huffed and pressed a device in his ear. "Link, we got five baddies heading out into the city. Send the others coordinates to intercept them."

There was a crackle of static and then a female voice spoke to him. _"Well, I was just gonna sit here and watch T.V., but I guess I could take the time and do that."_

Bossman growled. "Just do it."

Two of the criminals were running down the road, hoping to get away from the hero, when one was kicked in the chest by a person in red.

"Out for a late night stroll?" The person was a thirteen year old boy in a full red suit with a L on the center of his chest.

The other kept running, thinking he could leave his partner to take the fall, not seeing the large dark space in front of him until he had walked into it. The space was created from the open folds of an cloak worn by a a hooded 8 year old boy with black hair covering his eyes. He closed his cloak together, the two sides forming an image of an L when pressed together, and then opened it again causing the thief to be expelled by the black space and lay unconscious on the ground.

The one in red pressed his ear device. "MVP and Shroud calling in. We got our guys and are bringing them in.

Down an alleyway one thief was trying to escape when he was blasted into a wall by a blast of sound. The blast came from a teenage boy leaning against another wall. His face was covered in black and white makeup and he wore a spiked leather jacket with a few buttons loosened to show the purple suit with an L in the center and leather pants and steel-toed boots.

"Oi! Don't think you can get away from me mate."

The thief staggered to his feet, but then found himself completely tangled in what seemed to be thick yellow rope. Looking to his left, he saw the rope was actually the stretched out arm of a 14 year old boy wearing a full body yellow suit with pointy belled shoes, a belled jester collar, and a jesters cap.

"And that's what I call a _wrap!_ "

The boy in purple groaned, then said into his communicator. "This is Roller and Jester. We caught our runaway."

One robber had ran into a building and gone all the way up to the roof, thinking he could hide from the L-force there. Unfortunately mere minutes later two figures landed on the roof. One was an eight year old blonde boy in a pink suit with an L in the center and a cape. One was another eight year old blonde in a blue suit with an L in the center and riding a giant frog.

The boy in pink blasted him with an a ray of energy knocking him out.

"Hey! No fair prince. I wanted to get him!" Said the boy in blue.

Prince smirked. "Sorry, beastly. I got him first."

Beast growled. "Well. I'm taking him in."

"No, I am!"

"But you already beat him!"

Meanwhile the final thief, who had been driving, was shuffling slowly away from the site. He seemed to be in a daze and simply kept going down the road until he was grabbed by the ankle by a line of cloth and then hung upside down. Then a person strolled in front of him. The person was a 16 yeard old boy wearing a cyan suit with an L on the chest and a belt containing multiple spools of fabric. He was seamster, another member of the L-force.

"Yes! I can't believe I got him." Then he noticed the thief was completely unresponsive. "Uh, hello. Mr bad guy? Are you okay?"

Unbeknownst to Seamster, a trail of smoke excited the thief's mouth. After it had, his eyes became brown and he was responsive and extremely confused.

"Huh? Hey where am I?"

"Oh, well this Royal Woods. We've got great shopping, some nice schools, really good fusion resteraunts-." The earpiece on his ear crackled.

 _"Seamster, have you got him yet?"_

"Yeah Link I got him. He just seemed kinda curious about town and I thought I'd fill him." From over the comm a sigh was heard.

 _"Whatever, Just bring him in."_

"Okay!" Seamster left with the still confused criminal. From where they stood the smoke from his mouth was now remaking itself into a vaguely humanoid form...

* * *

"Alright!"

"Nice Job out there!"

"High Five!"

Linka rolled her eyes at the sounds of her brothers returning to base. She swiveled her chair around to look at them. "I see you guys had a nice time out tonight."

Loki laughed. "You know it. Five criminals in one shot. Not a bad nights work."

"Yeah, we're getting better at this whole crime fighting thing." Said Loni.

Then they heard the sound of sarcastic clapping. They turned and saw that the source was Linka.

"Yes, yes, Hail the conquering heroes returning victorious from yet another battle."

"And whats got you so upset Linka?" Asked Loki.

"You know exactly what it is. I've been training for weeks and you guys still won't let me go out there with you." She said.

"Hey now, hold on. We said you could go out into the field once your training is complete." Loki explained.

"That could take forever! I thought that after I managed to help you guys I was part of the team now."

"You are sis." Luke assured her.

"Yeah? Then why was I stuck on desk duty again when you guys went after those robbers? Levi stayed behind, so you could have used some extra backup."

"Linka, we didn't need the extra help. It's not like we were fighting supervillains. Those robbers were literally easy to stop." Loki argued.

"But I could at least go and help go after them." She argued. "Or I could have alerted the police or made sure people were out of the way!"

"Linka this isn't something that should be taken lightly. Even common criminals can be really dangerous." Loki said.

"Oh yeah right. You guys are always laughing and saying that bank robbers and stuff are almost too easy."

"Well yeah, but that's different because-."

"Because what? Because you guys have impressive flashy superpowers? Or is because you're boys?"

"Look sis, the bottom line is you're not ready to be out in the field! And I don't want you getting out there getting hurt!" Loki yelled.

"I happen to know you're tactics, powers, and skills better than you idiots do! I can help even if I can't fight, but maybe you're just not a good enough leader to see that!"

The room went silent for a moment after Linka's outburst, than Loki simply said. "You're gonna stay here and do some practice runs in the training room for a few hours. Maybe that'll help with that insane temper of your's. Everyone else, head up to the house."

Without another word the team walked off, leaving Linka to fume.

"AUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" She walked over to her station and kicked the frontmost desk, then she held her throbbing foot and hopped up and down in pain. Up above her work station, out of sight a dense cloud of glowing smoke was hanging in the air. A deep raspy voice came from it.

 **"Interesting"**

* * *

After that painful and emberassing display, Linka walked over to Levi's lab where he was examining a pot filled with his nanotech.

"Hey Levi is my gear still in here?" She asked grumpily.

"indeed female sibling. " He reached underneath his desk and withdrew a small orange case with black trimming. "I'm guessing from the tone of your voice your still upset after your argument with our eldest male sibling?" He asked.

"You heard that?"

"I believe people above ground heard that. Linka, despite Loki's stubborness he's simply trying to keep you safe-."

"Well I'm tired of that. That's what you guys always say. Maybe I don't need you guys protecting me." She said coldly. She grabbed the case and then walked off to the training room.

Once she had arrived, she set it to the mid level setting causing over a dozen 7 ft tall robots to appear. She clicked open her case and withdrew a silver bracelet with green circuitry lines. She flicked her wrist and the bracelet flew off her wrist and transformed into a long whip.

She immediately went to work on the bots. She swung her whip, holding onto a button on the handle, causing it to extend and take out half the bots in one swoop. A few charged at her, but with her power she saw each flaw in there movements and ducked out of the way before smacking them away with her weapon.

As she fought through the machine horde, her mind wandered to her argument with Loki.

"We're just trying to protect you Linka." She muttered while smashing into a bot. "We're just trying to keep you safe. Well, nobody asked you guys to protect me."

She and her brothers had been superheroes for months. After helping them get out of a jam, they'd agreed to train her to be a member of the team. But since then, it had seemed like she was beeing shunted to the sidelines the minute it seemed like there was trouble!

She grunted in annoyance as she used her whip to pull off the last bots head.

"Hmph. Lets see my brothers still say I need protection after seeing that."

 _ **"My, my. That was impressive."**_

Linka's eyes darted around the room, searching for the source of that voice. It had sounded familiar.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

A dark chuckle was heard and then, in the middle of the room, a cloud of smoke appeared and twirled and swirled until it formed into the glowing figure of a pale long red haired woman wearing a torn black tanktop with a greean ARRRGH logo on the front and her bottom consisting of a long black spectral tail. Her eyes were glowing blood red.

Linka gasped. "Phantasm!"

Phantasm was an enemy of the teams who had appeared a few weeks ago just before she started training. She had managed to keep the team pinned down but thankfully they had all managed to pull out a win. Linka remembered how terrifying it had been. It was one of the few times she legitimately thought her brothers might die on mission.

Phantasm smiled darkly at her. "Oh goody, you know who I am. Then I won't need to waste time spilling out backstory."

Linka shivered but tried to put on a brave face and held out her weapon. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"As threatening as that jump rope of your's looks, I don't think it'll do much good." Pantasm began to circle around Linka in the air like a shark.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Phantasm stopped circling and glared at her.

"Well you see, after I awoke after being beaten by those fools I escaped police custody, not hard to do when you can phase through walls, and decided to make you all pay. So I engineered something small but noticeable enough to get your attention."

Linka's eyes widened. "The robbery!"

"Exactly. Imagine my surprise on discovering that the L-force is just a bunch of kids with powers. I originally planned to go after your leader, but with the way you shouted about your knowledge of everything about them I think you might be _much_ more valuable." Phantasm explained.

Linka felt a chill go down her spine. "I don't care what you do, I won't tell you anything."

Phantasm chuckled evilly. "Oh don't worry. I have _**other ways of getting that knowledge**_!"

Phantasm dove straight towards her, but Linka rolled out of the way and ran over to the control console. She pressed a few buttons and more robots, these ones armed with plasma cannons, appeared and began blasting their weapons at phantasm. The energy weapons burned her ghostly form and after being hit by a hail of blasts, flew away through the wall.

Linka laughed triumphantly. "Ha! Who needs protection now?"

Phantasm appeared right behind her, her eyes blazing in rage, her skin covered in burns, and her hands resembling sharpened claws.

 ** _"YOU!"_**

Linka turned and had just enough to time to let out a scream before Phantasm flew at her and phased into her being.

Linka's entire body suddenly felt like it was being frozen and burned at the same time on the inside. She fell to the ground and began letting out horrible grunts of pain. She snapped her eyes shut and clenched her fists as her body was engulfed in a ghostly blue glow. She managed to crawl for a few feet before collapsing to the floor.

After a few minutes Linka pushed herself off the ground. She had an eerie smile on her face as she stood. Her eyes flew open, now a burning red instead of her usual green.

She smirked

 _ **"Much better."**_

* * *

 **Trick or Treat Everybody!**

 **Bet you weren't expecting this were you? I told you this halloween story would be both canon and not canon. But seriously I hope this story will be a nice little treat and I should have the second chapter ready soon. It's only a two chapter story, so it shouldn't take that long. Fair warning the next chapter will be...dark.**

 **Notes**

 **Linka's skill: If it seems like Linka's more skilled than Lincoln, It's because I could see her as spending more of her time training then he does. She doesn't really go on missions but in exchange, she's learned a lot more about her powers and weapons.**

 **Linka and brothers: I think Linka's brothers would be even more overprotective of her and thus not letting her go out even after shes a full member of the team.**

 **Phantasm event: If you couldn't tell phantasm is the alternate universe version of Specter. In this universe Linka did something else to earn a full place on the team, but that won't be brought up here.**

 **powers: This L-force uses their powers a bit differently. Loki has a kind of tactical telekinesis field and thus uses more superman-esque powers. Lars is a bit more like marvels cloak, and Boy!Lynn is more of a sprinter and close combat fighter than his female counterpart.**

 **Please review and leave some feedback.**


End file.
